


Beautiful, Delicate Men

by RhettsBooty (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Beautiful, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Perfect, Smut, i just think their cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RhettsBooty
Summary: “You’re a beautiful, delicate man, Link”Link couldn’t help but smile at Rhett’s words as he leaned back into the couch."You’re not so bad yourself, Rhett”. Link pushed up his glasses with one finger as he smiled up at the handsome blonde giant he was lucky enough to call his friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously based off of Rhett telling Link that he was "a beautiful, delicate man". 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re a beautiful, delicate man, Link”

Link couldn’t help but smile at Rhett’s words as he leaned back into the couch. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, Rhett”. Link pushed up his glasses with one finger as he smiled up at the handsome blonde giant he was lucky enough to call his friend. 

Rhett strod over to the couch, slowly. Taking each step so preciously, as if not to spook the darked haired man. He stood before Link, hovering over him, almost intimidating the man on the couch. 

Rhett leaned forward, placing both hands firmly on the back of the couch, trapping Link in his presence. He met his eyes with Link’s, catching the crystal blues of the gorgeous man. 

“I mean it”. Rhett’s voice was low and strong. “You’re a beautiful, delicate man and I just wanted you to know” 

Rhett moved his legs up onto the couch, stradding Link, as he continued. “You’re beautiful, smart, dorky, fun, and lovable, and no other man can make me feel the way you make me feel” 

Link remained still. Not knowing what to say as he remained pressed into the couch with the weight of his best friend on his lap. He kept both hands close to his chest, not knowing where to put them. 

Link continued to think alone in his head when he felt a strong hand wrap around the back of his neck and warm, soft lips press against his. 

It was Rhett. 

Slowly, Link moved his hands to Rhett’s waist, gradually moving them to the small of his back. He held Rhett gently as the taller man began to grind into him. 

Link could feel Rhett’s arousal rub against his thigh as they continued to indulge in their hot make out session. 

Link slowly moved his hands to the front of Rhett’s pants, only to have them grabbed and pinned to the sides of him. 

Rhett continued kissing him before pulling away. Panting heavily, he looked down at the man beneath him. 

“Take off your pants, Neal” 

"What?" Link looked up, a confused expression on his face. 

Rhett reached a hand out, gesturing for Link to take it. 

Link obeyed. 

Rhett pulled Link up from the couch as he sat down himself. He sat on the couch as he ran a hand down Link's back and down to his ass. 

"Take your pants off for me" 

Link stood starring down into his friend's big green eyes, and he smiled. 

If Rhett wanted a show, then he would give him a show. 

Link placed his hands on the edge of his pants as he slowly undid the button. He swirled his hips around as he watched Rhett's unbreaking gaze. 

Rhett leaned back on the couch as his pants started to grow tight. He grabbed hold of his crotch as he watched Link slide his pants down off his slender frame. 

"Now take off your shirt". Rhett continued to rub himself through his jeans, never taking his eyes off the man before him. He watched Link effortlessly remove his t-shirt off over his head and throw it playfully in his direction. 

Rhett sat up, still seated firmly on the couch as he gestured for Link to come closer. 

Link stepped up in between Rhett's legs as he watched the taller man look up at him. 

"Beautiful", Rhett muttered. He slowly trailed a hand down Link's back before giving him a quick slap, making him flinch. 

"Turn around". Rhett turned Link away from him as he slowly and gently began to run a hand over his ass. He gave the darked haired beauty another quick slap, making him flinch from the unexpected bit of pain. 

Rhett slid two fingers in the hemline of the man's underwear before pulling them down just enough to reveal the firm, white, buttcheeks to the chisp, cool air. 

Rhett slid the black cotton fabric the rest of the way down, leaving his friend standing before him, naked and vulnerable. 

He grabbed Link's wrist and gestured for him to lay across his lap, ass up. 

Link immediately followed suite, not saying a word. 

Rhett admired the stunning sight before him as he licked his lips. He briskly grabbed hold of an asscheek, gently rubbing, as he looked over at the back of his friend's head. 

"You like this", Rhett asked. His voice teasing. 

Rhett gave Link a quick slap before he answered. 

"Yes" 

Rhett smiled. He slapped his ass once again as a slight giggle escaped Link's lips.

"Please Rhett", Link breathed. "Harder" 

A mischievous smile grew on Rhett's face as he raised his hand up and threw it down on Link's ass, leaving no mercy. 

"Like that?" 

Link breathed as he threw his head back. "Yes" 

Rhett raised his hand and slapped it down on Link's firm ass once again, making him flinch. 

After a few more slaps, Rhett spoke up again. 

"I would like to fuck you now". Rhett gestured for Link to move to the side of the couch as he stood up and stretched his legs. 

He looked down at Link as he lifted his shirt up over his head and threw it across the room. 

Rhett took no time in removing his pants and he slid them down off of him along with his boxer-briefs, freeing his cock from it's cotton prison. 

He immediately took notice of Link's eyes widening when he caught the sight of him. Which made him smile. 

"Wow, you're huge", Link said, his voice hesitant. 

"You flatter me, Neal". Rhett adjusted himself on the couch, nearing Link. 

"You're actually bigger than I'm used too" 

"I guess I'll have to be gentle then". Rhett smiled before leaning in and placing a kiss upon Link's trembling lips. 

"I don't know, man. How about I just blow you?" 

Rhett cocked his head. "You don't trust me?" 

"Well-..." 

"It'd be fine". 

Rhett's reassurance and the light stroking of his legs was all Link needed to know that he was safe. He knew that Rhett would never let anything happen to him, whatsoever. He trusted he was in good hands.

Rhett grabbed hold of Link's ankles as he placed them to rest on his shoulders. 

"You sure you want this", Rhett asked. 

"I'd say it's pretty obvious that I do" 

Rhett took that as the okay and he held Link up close to him. 

He slowly began to press himself against Link's entrance, making the smaller man shudder. 

"You okay", Rhett asked. 

"Yes" 

Rhett gradually began to slide himself in, instantly feeling how tight Link was around him.  
He pushed himself in deeper, making the other man let out a breathy moan as his mouth hung open. 

"Harder", Link breathed. 

"You sure" 

"Please Rhett", Link smiled. "Fuck me like I've never been fucked before" 

Those words was all the okay Rhett needed and he slid himself all the way into his friend. 

Link moaned as he felt the hard cock in him, pounding him endlessly. He reveled in the feeling of having his best friend fuck him senseless. He almost didn't want it to end. 

Through all the panting, heavy breathing, and swear words, soon Rhett had reached his high point and he briskly released, filling Link up with his cum, almost simultaneously as Link finshed on his chest. 

Rhett, out of breath, gradually pulled out and steadied himself up on his hands, as he looked down at his gorgeous beauty underneath him. 

He looked over Link's chest, seeing the white substance covering it. 

"Let me get that for you". Rhett leaned down and licked up Link's chest, cleaning him up. 

He made his way up to Link's face and couldn't help but smile. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips and smiled. 

"You're a beautiful dork of a man, Neal" 

"Right back at you, McLaughlin" 

Rhett giggled as he collapsed himself next to Link. He wrapped his arms over Link's torso as he nuzzled his face in his chest. And with the soft scent and steady heartbeat of his friend, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

They both could not be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Be! Your! Mythical! Best!


End file.
